Love Uncovered
by BlessedBeauty
Summary: On a dreadful night for Misao she finds someone who can mend her heart, but do her family and friends approve of her new found friendship?Disclaimer: I don't own rurouni kenshin or the characters
1. First meeting

Love Uncovered

Misao shook with sadness and also because she was drenched in cold wet snow. She must have been out of her mind to have run out of the shrine and into the forest at this time of night. It was like the crystal tear droplets on her face were frozen in place everytime she let one fall. I've never felt so alone and abandoned in my life she thought as she lowered her face to the ground and kept walking through the snow. In the middle of her heartbroken thoughts she tripped and fell over something large that was buried in the snow.

" Always knew I was never graceful enough" She let out angrily as she stood up.

What was it that she tripped over her mind wondered about as she uncovered the large lump in the white snow. As she uncovered the snow she found a handsome young man half buried in the cold white blanket.

" Oh kami-sama...um...I got to get him out of this snow!"

With that she pulled up his arms and hauled him back to the Aoiya with all the strenght that she had left. Along the way her legs grew numb and her fingers had grown stiff, Misao hadn't noticed how far she had traveled away. Now that she had this body hanging behind her the distance seemed to have doubled because of his weight. I should've just left him there, she thought, but he was way to good looking to be left to die in the snow.

"Wow what was I thinking I don't even know this guy, Misao get a hold of yourself," she she groaned out to herself," This guy probably couldn't love a child either."

She passed by millions of trees and frozen lakes trying to remember as best as she could where she had forced herself off to. She needed to find somewhere to sleep and maybe some food too, and she also had to get this guy out of the cold and next to a warm fire. About five minutes later Misao's legs started to shake and her lips had turned a light purple. She came upon a small little shack that looked safe enough to stay in untill morning. She approached the shack and lowered the man's body against the outside of it. The body heat she had just given him should have been enough to keep him alive untill she started a fire. Luckily there was enough wood inside to keep them both warm, but there was only one futon in the inside. Guess she would have a back ache in the morning she whined as she hauled the young man to the futon and unrolled a blanket to keep him warm. She removed his wet gi so he wouldn't get sick over the night, but she refused to remove his hakama. Wow was all her mind could register when she saw this heavenly man' chest, now she new the true meaning of temptation.

" Kami-sama I'm to cold to be doing this" she chattered out to herself.

After she got the man settled onto the futon she sat down on the hard wood floor and started the fire. As she started to get it going she added some more wood to it so it would burn for the rest of the night. Misao layed down and curled herself into a ball and fell into a restless sleep by the warmth of the fire.

Just around dawn Misao arose to a small fire that gave off little warmth. She turned to the body on top of the futon while she streched her. Walking towards him and bending down by his side she checked his breathing which had evened out over the night. Misao had this heart renching feeling that she had met this man before but she couldn't place it. A man this handsome probably had a lovely wife waiting for him somewhere so she decided that she should stop fantasizing. If only she could fall in love with someone who could look at her as a woman and not some child. She stood up and walked back to restart the fire, with a sly look on her beautiful face.

" You know if I made you uncomfortable sitting next to you, all you had to do was say something," she stated calmly looking back towards the man she had rescued. His turqoise eyes were open looking at her as she sat by the fire with a dead set glare on her.

" Who are you?" he stated coldly

" I"m Makimichi Misao, the woman who saved you from death," she sent a smile his way," no thanks or anything," she waited staring into his eyes," no name?"

" Yukishiro",he said quitely," Yukishiro Enishi"

" WH-at?" she half way yelled at him but caught herself.

" Do you have a problem?" he said with venom in his tone

" Yeah, you tried to kill Kenshin and kidnapped my best friend" she stepped up and tried to be tough in front of him. " But your lucky I'm a forgiving person and I'm sorry that I was rude just a second ago, I'm not in the best mood right now." she replied trying not to be a hothead.

" Has anyone told you talk alot" Enishi laughed," I've been on good terms with Kenshin for a couple of months now, little one"

" What?"

" I've been on goo-"

" No, you just called me 'little one' and I'm 20 years old"

" Oh, you don't look like you're 20"

" Gosh men!!"

Misao turned away from Enishi and continued staring at the fire she had started a few seconds ago. Why does everyone think I'm some child, Misao thought to herself as her youthful face turned into a pout. Maybe because you act like a child, a little voice in her head echoed to her. Maybe I should act more civil and lady-like, that would be better for me.

" Enishi-san are you well enough to walk on your own you looked pretty bad when I brought you here"

" I'm fine, thank you and by the way where exactly are we at right now?"

" I'm guessing we're on the western side of Kyoto"

" Perfect, My mansion probably isn't that far from here," he sighed laying back down on the on the futon; noticing he didn't have his gi on made him sit back up and look for it around the small shack. He found it lying by the fire drying and looked to Misao and realized that she never let her clothes dry for she was shivering by a blazing fire.

" Misao-kun we should hurry and get to my home and get you out of those clothes so you don't get the flu" Enishi said while getting up and collecting his gi.

" That would be best if I could move" she said letting her body shake a little more.

" Then I'll just have to carry you there, it would be the least I could do for you" he replied while tying the sash around his gi. As he walked over to Misao he put the fire out, and carefully picked her up and held her closly to his chest to keep her warm. It was only about an hour untill he reached his mansion and by then Misao had fallen asleep . His servants hauled the young girl up the steps and got her into a nice room and some good clothes.

_**BlessedBeauty Thanks for reading**_

_**Please review**_


	2. Paradise

Paradise

When Misao awoke on the large western style bed she was enticed by what she saw. Everything was so elegant and wonderful, all of the colors went together, everone dark yet so beautiful. She found that someone had dressed her and that officially freaked her out but she kept her cool. She assumed that her hair had fallen out of its high pony-tail while she was asleep and pooled out around her hips. She slide off the bed and walked over to the vanity to sit down on the well cushioned seat. Misao gazed at herself image in the mirror, to herself she looked like a goddess, but others probably would still just pass her by like they always did. She knew that she had grown and not just in height, but in other areas that men would wish their wives had. In that uniform she wore you couldn't really tell anything except for that she had nice legs. But in this lovely kimono all her curves and assets shone brightly. If only the people at the Aoiya could see her in this, they wouldn't even recoignise her.

Enishi walked up the steps to go check on Misao, the woman in that room was utterly gorgeous he thought to himself. As he reached her room he slowly opened the cherry wood door, what he saw amazed him, Misao was awake and sitting at the vanity. When he saw her he forgot his purpose to even be in there, all he could think of was that she looked like and angel sitting there with the dim light reflecting off her skin. The swordsman decided to stop staring and cleared his mind off is thoughts before he slipped up.

" I see you're awake Misao, are you hungary?"

" Well-" just then her stomach stepped in to speak for her.

" I'll take that as a yes, the food is already prepared so you can follow me down to the dining hall."

" Alright thank you " she said politely to him and getting up to follow.

When Misao arrived at the table she saw a delicious spread of food out in front of her, she wanted to attacked the food head on but reminded herself to remain lady like. Enishi pulled out her chair for her and for that he recieved a delicate smile.

" This food looks absolutly great,thank you Enishi-sama"

" No need to thank me Makimichi-kun, and please call me Enishi"

" Alright, then you will have to call me Misao"

They spent their lunch talking about passed experiences and basically just getting to know each other. Misao told him of why she left the Aoiya and all the while Enishi was flooding her with compliments. There was much flirting between the two during the day and they became very compatible with one another. Misao and Enishi spent the whole day together and not once did her mind drift away to Aoshi. She hadn't even said his name for three days and in this three days she was the happiest. Misao and Enishi were the talk of the household, the maids and servants watched them together and had grown very accostumed to her.

Misao had been at Enishi's mansion for about a week not even thinking about her home at the other side of town. She was having a blast here with Enishi and frankly she didn't want to go back.

That morning Enishi promised Misao that he would take her in town to shop for some things and boy did he make a mistake.

" Oh my... this kimono is lovely," she said looking to Enishi for his opinion," What do you think?"

" I think my arms are going to fall off if we don't go back now" He looked at Misao with an impatient look.

" This is the last one I promise," she looked at him with pity.

Misao walked out of the dressing rooms with a blood red kimono on that had gold triming on it. Enishi thought he was going to drop right then and there because Misao was a vision to die for at the moment. He was speechless there was nothing he could so but look at her.

" You look... wow...um..beautiful..Misao-chan" he managed to stutter out.

" You think so 'Nishi...I think I'll buy it" she said twirling around in it.

As they walked back home from the market all of the people that Misao walked by would look at her and whisper something to the person next to them.

" 'Nishi why is everyone doing that?" Misao asked in a curious tone.

" Probably because you're walking with me" he replied nonchalantly," people talk but you should never listen to what they say Misao-chan"

As Enishi let the 'chan' out of his an old woman's eyes darted towards him and she whispered to her husband something that Enishi could not hear. He laughed a little to himself because he knew of what the townspeople were speaking of. Yukishiro looked towards his new friend and let what they were saying sink in. They thought that he and Misao were lovers or that she was just some girl he picked up for a little while. Enishi kicked the thoughts out of his mind as he noticed Misao speaking to him.

" Douka shita de gozaru ka?" Misao asked Enishi in a worried tone.

" Gomen, daijobu Misao-chan" reassured Enishi.

When they reached the mansion Enishi had someone take Misao's bags up to her room that was now next to his. Misao went straight to the dining to eat something, Enishi was on his way there untill one of his sevants came up to him.

" Excuse me, Yukishiro-sama but an officer is here to see, he is waiting in the main entrance for you," the servant said quickly in his ear. Enishi walked to the main entrance wondering why the police were here, he had done nothing wrong for sometime now. As he entered the main the first thing he ran into was a cloud of smoke.

A figure was leaning casually against the door frame, he knew this man; Hajime Saitou......

Hey yall I'm back thanks for your reviews and sorry it took so long to update kinda got writers block but its all comin' back to me now. I'm trying really hard to slow the story down to make more sense of whats happening but hey I'm a fast pace person and I want to get to the drama of the story. Also if your wondering what happened to Misao and Enishi in the beginning shall be revealed soon.

**jbramx2****- Enishi from what I know of used to be a mafia boss so thats how he got all of his money, so thats how he could afford a mansion **

**Exquisite Cherry****- Thank you sooo much for the review it means alot to me you like it.**

**midnight3498****- Thanks for your review glad you like it.**


	3. Conflicts&Feelings

Conflicts&Feelings

" Hello Saitou, what a pleasent surprise" Enishi answered looking to his old aquiantance.

" So we meet again Yukishiro" Saitou replied whiled taking a drawl of his cigar.

" Why have you come to my mansion?" he said suspiciously.

" Yukishiro, Enishi you're under arrest for the suspicion of kiddnapping Makimichi, Misao" Saitou said as he slipped the handcuffs around his wrists.

" Saitou this is absurb," Enishi yelled shaking out of his grip," Misao is-"

" 'Nishi-chan is eveything alright in here" an elegant voice called for the hallway.

" What's going on?" Misao question looking at the scene in front of her," Why do you have Enishi in handcuffs? Let him go!"

Saitou looked at Misao's eyes blaze in anger as she saw Enishi in the cuffs. 'So the weasel finally found someone other than Shinomori, this should be interesting,' Saitou thought as he unlocked the cuffs around Enishi's wrists. Standing between the two men she through the officer a dark questioning look. " What is the meaning of this?" Misao questioned once more waiting for the answer. Enishi stepped behind her grabbing her which caused her to lean up against him.

" The Oniwabanshuu and the police department are out looking for you, Weasel. A person at the market tipped us off and said that they saw you with Yukishiro. That's where I came in and this is how it ended up, Wow" Saitou replied removing a ciggarette from his uniform pocket and sticking it into his mouth.

" Well tell them to stop looking for me, because...I don't want to go back, not yet." she said tilting her head back to look into her friends eyes. " I suggest you tell them now the sooner the better, so nothing like this will happen again." Enishi stated looking directly at the wolf.

" Well guess thats it, be seeing ya" Saitou said, " Oh but I can tell you for sure that the ice cube probably might show and interupt your little... party."

As he left Misao and Enishi were still leaned up against each other, neither of the two wanted to move from the warmth the two were giving off. Enishi circled his muscular arms around Misao's small frame and layed his head in the curve of her neck. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck and it sent chills up and down her spine. She moved up against him more only to feel his steel chest under her back. Enishi raised one of his hands fromher waist and turned her head to look into her eyes. As he moved closer to her pink lips her stoped for her approval , and looked to her once more.

When he saw the glazed look in her jade green eyes he new it would be alright for just one kiss. He started slowly leaning forward only to have innocent Misao push him into a passionate kiss that. Both of them pushed their bodies onto the other in need to be closer . Hands roamed freely around the pair allowing them to fulfill their desires of the heart. Misao happily leaned her head back giving Enishi a chance to enter her mouth. As the two stood together Misao's knees were begining to become weak, but Enishi held her to him so the kiss would not be broken. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity to them. Soon the two minds overridden by lust pulled apart to breathe the air that they forgot they needed.

" Wow...I..."

Enishi cut her off by putting a finger in front of her mouth on her now red lips. She looked up into his beautiful eyes searching for kami-sama only knows what. He leaned down to rest his forehead on hers and they just sat in silence untill Enishi spoke. "...I would have never thought that the Mi-chan I know could be capable of... that." he proclaimed trying to steady his breathing.

"Well you thought wrong 'Nishi-chan....I'm capable of much much more also," Misao replied pulling away from the embrace they shared to lock her seductivly looking gaze with his eyes," you'll have to find that out another time won't you"

Enishi was shocked at what he was seeing and feeling at the time, he was certain that this was all some dream, but kami-sama it felt so very real at the time. He was pulled out of his thoughts only to find that Misao was walking back to her bedroom. What was this girl...no woman doing to him? He didn't know the answer but he knew that one day he was going to find out. Enishi walked down that hallway to head down to his bedroom that was directly next to Misao's. What had he gotten himself into now?

After having wittnessed the little scene between the girl and Yukishiro the figure in the shadows of the forest began to retreat into the darkness once again......


End file.
